


Lost in the flood

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80239598#t80239598">Any, any, lost in the flood</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the flood

 

His tears had been washed away when his head had gone under, but his throat still clenched and his chest still ached from the pain of loss.

He glanced around, but all that could be seen were trees protruding from the unexpected lake.

A deep breath, a dive, nothing; his eyes burned from being under water and as a fresh batch of tears welled up. 


End file.
